Get Out Of My Head, Deeks!
by baileybeagle
Summary: Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...Everyone is begining to notice.
1. Dreams

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DEEKS!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is my first NCIS: Los Angeles story and my first story that is M rated.  
I will try not to put to my detail into the M rated part, but I have warned you. I usually do stories that are rated T or below that.**

**Please do not hate this story and help me if you can. I have been watching the show NCIS: Los Angeles off and on since it first aired. It was just in season 3 that I started watching it more.**

**I am still trying to learn the characters, so forgive me and let me know if I get something wrong...so I can fix it and make the story better.**

**CHAPTER 1: DREAMS...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

It had been a long day and I was exhausted.

Over the past three days I have not been sleeping well and have been dreaming about...Marty Deeks.

My work partner, except in my dreams he is not only my work partner.

He is my work partner, best friend and lover.

Every night it's the same dream and I wake up, than have a hard time going back to sleep.

I decided tonight I just want to be by myself. I had bought some take out on the way home and after eating, I took a shower.

I am now trying to read, but...

**DREAM ***

**Kensi and Deeks were on a stakeout not far from where their suspect was.**

**"Are you sure you're okay, Kens? You look like you're about ready to fall asleep." Deeks said looking over at her. "I'm fine, Deeks and you better move your hand if you want to keep it." Kensi suggested.**

**It was only then that Deeks realized it or maybe he already knew he was running his hand up and down her leg.**

**"I didn't..." Deeks moved his hand and put it on the steering wheel.**

**She looked over at him and saw something, but wasn't sure what it was.**

**"Deeks," Kensi asked and he looked at her. "Kens, everyone says we have a 'thing' and we always tell them they're wrong..." Deeks began.**

**"Because they are, Deeks, We don't have a 'thing.'" Kensi told him and the same look crossed his face again. "Then why didn't you stop my hand yourself?" Deeks asked and Kensi couldn't think of a reason.**

**After a few hours Callen and Sam came to take over the stakeout. **

**Deeks drove them back to work where her car was.**

**Gathering her things from her desk and getting into her car, Kensi tried several times to start it...but her car just wouldn't start.**

**"Hey, Fern, I thought you would have gone home by now!" Deeks called as he reached his own car, she looked at him with a glare. "My car won't start." Kensi said frustrated. **

**"Want me to give you a ride? Because you still look like you're about ready to fall asleep." Deeks offered.**

**Reluctantly Kensi got into Deeks car and the next thing she knew was he was waking her up, saying she was home.**

**Kensi thanked him and not knowing why, she invited him inside.**

**They walked into her house and closed the door. **

**She turned to look at him and remembering the earlier stakeout...**

**She didn't mean it to happen, but the next thing she knew is they were kissing. His lips left hers trailing kisses down her neck and his hands began to roam her body.**

**"Kens?" Deeks asked pulling back and she could see the question in his eyes.**

**The tension from earlier had been building up and she kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. He once again began trailing kisses down her neck and she gasp as he undid her pants.**

**Then they were headed for her room, at the same time his shirt and hers came off.**

**Then they were under the covers...* **

**END DREAM**

I groaned as I sat up again, the same dream and that was the fourth night in a row now. I then looked at the time...

**05:00 (5:00 AM)...**

'Get out of my head, Deeks!' I thought as I got up and went to take a shower.

I left for work and was not looking forward to facing Deeks, for three days now...the guys had noticed something was wrong and asked me about it.

I told them I was fine, because there is NO WAY I was telling them about the dreams I was having.

It was going to be a long day and I wondered what I would have to do to get rid of these dreams.


	2. Hard To Stay Awake

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DEEKS!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 2: HARD TO STAY AWAKE...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I walked in and sat down at my desk, but I didn't see anyone yet.

Sam and Callen were probably in the gym.

Who knew where Deeks was...I groaned as my thoughts turned to Deeks.

I thought since for a moment I was the only one here, I would close my eyes...only for a minute.

As soon as I closed my eyes I knew it was a mistake, because...

**DREAM * **

**Kensi and Deeks walked into her house and closed the door. **

**She turned to face him and remembering the earlier stakeout...**

**She didn't mean it to happen, but the next thing she knew is they were kissing.**

**His lips left hers trailing kisses down her neck and his hands began to roam her body**

*** END DREAM**

"Kens..."

At first I thought I was still dreaming.

"...Is it a good dream?" It was Deeks voice and I opened my eyes.

He was looking at me and grinning. I hit him in the shoulder.

"It's none of your business; I just want you out of my head." I told him and didn't realize I had said the last part out loud, until he gave me a look of curiosity.

It was then I realized that I had never really paid attention to how good looking he was before.

Wait...that was probably the after effects of my dream...

"Kensi," Deeks asked and I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "Are you okay?" Deeks inquired. "Fine," I said, but it came sounding like a growl. "Something's wrong, Fern. I can tell." Deeks persisted.

"Just drop it, okay?" I asked. "Why do you want me out of you head, have you..." Deeks began. "It has nothing to..." I started. "If it's nothing then why would you want me out of you head?" Deeks asked at the same moment Sam and Callen decided to walk in.

"What's going on?" Callen asked. "Kens told me she wants me out of her head and I'm..." Deeks began, but I hit him again...harder this time.

"I think we walked in at the wrong time, G." Sam said.

"So, Princess, are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Deeks asked yet again. "No, Deeks and I said to drop it." I replied getting tired of telling him.

Finally Deeks sat down at his desk, as Callen and Sam sat down at their desk. I knew that Deeks was not going to let my little slip up go...

He would just wait and try to corner me later.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

It seems like everything that can go wrong today...is:

I've spilled my coffee, I don't know how many times...

I'm trying to stay awake...

Starting to get a headache just to make my day worse...

I know Callen, Sam and Deeks have definitely noticed something is wrong.

"Go home and get some sleep, Kensi." Callen told me, but it sounded more like an order.

I looked up from the paperwork on my desk. The paperwork I had been trying, but failing to focus on.

"I don't need to go home...I'm fine." I told him. "Come on, Princess..." Deeks began. "I don't need to go home." I repeated, because I knew if I did...

I would end up dreaming about Deeks again.

I wish I knew a way to get rid of these dreams and thought that I've been having of Deeks.

I'm not even sure when these dreams started...maybe when we were undercover as Melissa and Justin.

Both Deeks and I have been trying to convince people there is no 'Thing.'

What if there is though?

"Kens?" It was Deeks. "What?" I asked and was now a little more than slightly annoyed by him. "You fell asleep again. Why don't I take you...?" Deeks began.

"NO!" I said more loudly then I intended.

This got looks from Callen and Sam. Deeks got a big smile on his face as though he just realized something.

"I think I know why you don't want me to take you home..." Deeks began. "Don't, Deeks, because you're wrong." I told him.

"You said you wanted me,

'Out of your head'

And now you don't want me to take you home. Even though you can't keep your eyes open." Deeks pointed out and I closed my eyes, because he was not helping my headache or my mood right now.

"Let it go, Deeks." I said with my eyes still closed.

The day seemed longer and more quite than usual, just paperwork and nothing else, I kept fighting to keep my eyes open and still had a bad headache, then finally...

**THE END OF THE DAY...**

"I'm going to take you home, Fern. If you try to drive yourself..." I got in my car and closed the door, ignoring Deeks.

I left and was finally headed for home...I was falling asleep again.

Then...

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Kensi had fought to keep her eyes open, but in the end...she fell asleep and crashed...


	3. Deeks Hears About Kensi's Accident

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DEEKS!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 3: DEEKS HEARS ABOUT KENSI'S ACCIDENT...**

******DEEKS' P.O.V.**

I had just gotten home and was still thinking about what Kensi had said today about...

'Wanting me out of her head'

I had walked into the bullpen and she had been dreaming about something good. Then when I suggested I take her home, she had yelled...

'No!'

Pretty loud and it was then I had an idea what she had been dreaming about me.

I have to admit I've dreamed about her to...a lot more since the undercover operation as, Justin and Melissa.

For a long time we've been telling people there is no 'Thing.'

What if there is? I wonder if that's what she's been dreaming...

I came out of my thoughts hearing my cell phone. The caller showed it was a friend of mine from the LAPD.

"Hey, long time..." I began, but he cut me off telling me about an accident and at first I didn't want to believe it.

He knew about my working with Kensi at NCIS and was now calling to tell me that Kensi was on her way to Pacific Beach Medical Hospital. She had been fighting when he arrived after someone had seen the accident and called it in.

Hearing the words accident and then hearing it was Kensi...

Thoughts began to run through my mind.

'No! This couldn't be real! If I had given her a ride she wouldn't...'

"All right, where..." I was numb at the thought that I might lose Kensi.

I thanked him, than once again grabbing my keys and my wallet...I headed out the door. I left and started to make my way to the hospital.

I was about to go crazy, when it seemed I hit every red light on the way there.

Finally I made my way into the emergency room and that where I found Hetty.

Hetty must have called Callen and Sam, because they were there as well. I made my way over to them...

"How..." I began and when they turned to face me I feared the worst. "We were told she was fighting when they brought her in and she was taken off to surgery." Callen told me.

"I knew I should have taken her home!" I yelled. "Mr. Deeks, you could not..." Hetty began. "She was falling asleep all day and now..." I couldn't go on.

After a minute we made our way to the surgical waiting room.

**THE SURGICAL WAITING ROOM...**

"Is there a Hetty Lange here?" A doctor asked coming into the waiting room his scrubs covered in blood. "Yes, I am." Hetty said stepping forward.

"It says here that you are listed as Ms. Byle's next of kin. Ms. Byle came through the surgery fine and we were able to stop the internal bleeding, however...she slipped into a coma." The doctor explained.

I just stared at the doctor, unsure if I had heard right...

'Kensi, was in a coma?'

"Will she be all right?" I heard myself asking and knew it was a stupid question, but I had to know.

"Only time will tell...I can tell you that her chances are pretty good though. She's fought this long." The doctor replied. "When can we see her?" I asked. "

Right now, she's in recovery. So I will have to say, not until tomorrow." The doctor answered and after a minute left the waiting room.

Even though it had been a long day and I was exhausted, I intend on staying awake until I'm aloud to see my...partner.

I watched as Hetty sat down in a chair, Sam and Callen not far away from her talking.

Nell and Eric arrived and found seats as well.

I could feel my head leaning back against the wall and my eyes beginning to close. I sat up and shook my head trying to shake the sleep away.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

"I think he's fighting a losing battle on trying to stay awake." Callen told Sam.

Sam looked over at Deeks and then nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be asleep soon. Remember how Kensi acted when he was in the hospital? How she held onto his badge?" Sam asked and this time it was Callen's turn to nod.

"Yeah, but this wasn't an undercover mission. I told her to go ho..." Callen began. "It's not your fault, G. and even though Deeks blames himself...it's not his fault either." Sam said and they both fell into silence.

Deeks had finally lost the battle of trying to stay awake, his head was not leaned back against the wall and he was asleep.

They all sat there worried about, Kensi.

Though the 'Thing' Kensi and Deeks seemed to be telling everyone didn't exist?

It was clear they were lying and you could see more than a mile away...how much Deeks and Kensi cared for each other.

It was deeper than just being work partners and a lot deeper than friendship.


	4. Finally Able To See, Kensi

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DEEKS!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 4: FINALLY ABLE TO SEE, KENSI...**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

It was a long night as they waited to for morning to come, so they could go visit, Kensi. Deeks slept off and on, waking up every few hours.

Finally morning arrived and they were able to go visit.

"I'm sorry, but I can only allow one at a time right now." The nurse told them.

"Then I think you should go first, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said and Deeks looked at her, before following the nurse to Kensi's room.

When he walked in, the women in the bed did not look like, Kensi. It looked like someone else Deeks made his way to the right side of the bed and took Kensi's hand in his own.

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

I sat down in the chair and looked at her for a moment.

"Come on, Kens. I knew I should have taken you home. Why did you have to be so stubborn yesterday? I can't stand you laying here and being so quiet...

It-it's not like you. There is something I want to tell you, but you have to wake up first. I'm going to step out in the hall so everyone else can have a chance to visit and then I'll come back, okay?" I asked, but Kensi remained silent and I got up letting my hand slide out of hers.

I made my way to the door and stepped out into the hallway, where...

Callen, Sam, Hetty, Nell and Eric stood waiting for their turn to visit.

One by one over the next hour and a half everyone went in to visit, Kensi. Nell was the last one to visit.

"I'm going to stay with her." I told them. "She did the same thing for you. We'll come back later." Sam informed me.

I watched them leave and then made my way back into her room, again sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

"You know I can't stand this silence...Fern.

Come on, I need you to wake up. I miss our 'Thing' everyone says we have. I know what we keep telling them, but...do you really believe that it doesn't exist? There's something, Kens...I just don't know what and I need you to wake up so we can talk. I need my partner's help to figure this out. Just quit giving me the silent treatment here, it feels like I'm talking to myself and I-I want to talk to you. I want you to open your eyes and talk to me...

Please, Princess. Don't make me get down on my knees and beg. If you woke up and looked around while I was down on my knees...you would just hear my voice and never see my handsome self looking at you." I stopped talking and just looked at her for a long time.

All that continued to be heard in the room was the hospital machines saying Kensi was still alive.

I never let go of her hand and I've already decided to not leave until she wakes up...no matter how long it takes.

It sometimes takes a long time or something like this happening before you realize...how important someone is to you.

I know this may not sound like me...but Kensi Marie Byle...I can't think of what to say about her or even think of how my life would be without her.


	5. Kensi? Open Your Eyes

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 5: KENSI...OPEN YOUR EYES...**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Over the next two weeks, Deeks refused to leave and repeated every day he would not leave Kensi's side.

Every day since Kensi had been in the coma, each member of the team...

Nell, Eric, Sam, Callen and Hetty would come and visit.

They also made sure Deeks left to take care of himself. Now it had been almost two weeks since the accident.

Deeks would then return to her side, after leaving Kensi for only an hour, but no more than two hours at the most.

He would talk to her and tease her by saying this was a record of how she had listened to him talk without telling him to shut up or finding a way to make him shut up.

A few days after she went into the coma, Deeks had stopped joking about the green Jell-O.

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

I had been spending day after day over the last two weeks with Kensi.

Just holding her hand and talking. I told her things she would normally hit me for saying...hoping it would make her wake up.

Nothing had happened yet...

"Come on..."

I stopped and was unsure for a moment, but I could have sworn...

"Kens, come on. Open your eyes, I've missed seeing them." I said, but nothing happened.

I was looking down at her hand in mine wanting to believe that I had really felt her squeeze my hand a minute ago.

"De-Deeks," Came Kensi's voice, sounding hoarse and I looked up...

Kensi was awake and I smiled the first real smile since I found out about the accident.

"Hey, it's great to see you're finally awake. I guess you got to catch up on your sleep." I joked as my smile grew bigger. "What happened?" Kensi inquired. "What do you remember?" I countered.

"Getting into my car and heading home after work and then..." Kensi didn't finish.

"You crashed. I got a call and when I got here...Hetty, Sam and Callen were already here. Callen told me that you had been taken to surgery." I said.

"I remember I was so tired..." Kensi began. "And don't forget stubborn." I said my smile fading a little and it was then that she hit me.

Before I could say anything...Callen and Sam entered the room.

"Kensi, good to see you're awake." Callen told her. "Yeah, maybe now Deeks will leave..." Sam began. "I couldn't leave her here alone." I claimed looking at Sam and Callen.

"Deeks..." Kensi started, but when I looked at her...

She seemed to forget whatever she was going to say.

"You should have heard him over the last couple of weeks..." Sam said with a laugh. "Why? What did you say, Deeks?" Kensi asked looking at me. "N-not much really," I lied.

"He was blaming himself at first for not taking you home." Callen told her.

"I thought I could make it home on my own." Kensi responded with a tiny shrug of her shoulders.

Sam and Callen stayed only a little while longer and then...

"We're just glad you're okay, Kensi." Sam told her, as Callen nodded. "I think we need to go. We'll tell Hetty and everyone you're awake." Callen said at last and then left the room, Sam right behind him.

Now Kensi and I were alone once again...

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

"Deeks, you've been here the whole time?" I asked and he looked at me. "I just wanted to be here when you woke up. You did the same for..." Deeks began.

"Did you eat all the green Jell-O?" I joked with a smile. "I was bugging you about that for days, but it didn't work." Deeks told me. "What else did you tell me?" I asked.

I knew there was something he wasn't telling me or something he didn't want to tell me.

"Hey, you never did tell me...

What were you dreaming about or why you wanted me out of your head?" Deeks inquired and I couldn't believe he was still holding onto that.

It was easy to see he was trying to change the subject.

"You didn't tell me what you were talking to me about since I've been here." I countered. "I asked you first and I asked you two weeks ago." Deeks shot back.

'Two weeks? I had been in this hospital for two weeks?'

I knew it was my chance to tell him, but something was holding me back and I decided there was no way I could tell him.

"I...it was nothing." I lied and he looked at me. "I'm going to find out, Kens." Deeks insisted and looked serious. "Not unless I tell you or you can read my mind, because..." I began and knew I had been caught.

'I couldn't believe it I had told him it was nothing.'

"What about our 'Thing'?" Deeks asked. "There is no 'Thing', Deeks." I said, but I knew it was a lie.

One I had been telling myself and one we had been telling everyone from the beginning.

He was smiling, but there was something different in his smile now. I wondered if I was imagining it or not.

'Could Marty Deeks actually be in love with me?

NO! That was crazy...he was my partner and nothing more. That was a fact, but then a small part of me said...'

'It's not crazy, because you're in love with him to...more than just a best friend or a work partner.'

"Hey, Fern," The sound of Deeks voice, brought me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. "I asked about our 'Thing' and you just..." Deeks could seem to find the words he was looking for. "Deeks, we've been through this, I don't know how many times...there is no 'Thing.' When are you going to accept that?" I asked and saw a look of hurt cross his face.

"We tell everyone that, but can you really look at me and say...that you actually believe that?" Deeks pressed and I couldn't believe how serious he was being or that he was pressing the subject/

'He was right, though. I was having a hard time looking at him and saying that.'

"What do you want me to say, Deeks?" I asked at last. "Just look at me and tell me...I don't know..." Deeks said and at some point his hand had slipped out of mine.

I didn't even notice he had been holding my hand, until he had let go.

"Why are you pushing this, Deeks?" I asked.

"Because I want the truth, I need you to help me figure this out. You're my partner, Kensi and I need my partner's help on this." Deeks said. "I'm your work..." I began. "So...I guess we'll never be anything more than that?" Deeks asked anger in his voice as he stood up and started to leave.

"Deeks, Marty," I called, but he was gone.

I know what he wanted me to say, but I couldn't say it if he was pushing me. He knew that...

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

"Deeks, Marty," I heard her yelling for me as I left her room, but I didn't...Couldn't turn around and go back.

Not right now, I needed time to think.

I left the hospital and made my way home. I picked Monty up from my neighbor who had been taking care of him for the last couple of weeks.

Then after a short walk...

I filled Monty's food and water bowls, than went to sit down on the couch.

Kensi finally wakes up and the first thing I do is push her for answers...that was a stupid move. I wanted to know, because something happened two weeks ago.

She had been getting no sleep and said she wanted me,

'Out of her head,'

She had been dreaming of me, that much I had already figured that out.

'So why won't she tell me what she was dreaming about? Why is she shutting me out?'


	6. Denial And Realizing The Truth

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 6: DENIAL & REALIZING THE TRUTH...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Deeks left the way he did...there had been something off about him since I woke up.

I thought back to two weeks ago...

When he had bugged me for an answer...

Why I had wanted him out of my head and what I had been dreaming about.

Then as soon as I wake up...he started to bug me about our 'Thing.'

I tried to convince him...

Or was I trying to convince myself, that there is no 'Thing.'

There had been something in his eyes when he looked at me and saw that I was awake. At first I was sure that it wasn't real, because two weeks ago in my dreams I had seen that same look.

It was a look that said he loved me...and not like a best friend or work partner, but something more.

I had tried to call him back, so that we could talk more and figure out what was going on between us.

Because after trying to deny it for so long and as much as I tried to say there was no 'Thing' between us.

I now know...that I was wrong.

There is just a part of me that just doesn't want to admit it. I can't let my guard down, but he was different.

He was...Marty Deeks.

I found the phone with the intention of calling him, but something held me back.

Fear...I was scared to death.

There is only one thing that scares me, but the idea of it makes me happy at the same time and that is being with, Deeks.

The dreams I was having, before the car crash and having no idea how to get rid of them?

Maybe it was time to admit to, Deeks, what I had been dreaming about two weeks ago.

I did not want to tell him, because he had already guessed. At the same time I knew he needed to hear it from me.

I finally picked up the phone and tried to call him, but only reached his voice mail. I left a message telling him we needed to talk and that it was important.

I hoped he would call me back...there was no turning back now.

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

Maybe I shouldn't have left the hospital the way I did.

I had pushed for an answer and I know that had scared her. I know there was a good chance I had destroyed any chance with her now.

My phone ran and I knew it was, Kensi. While I was trying to decide if I should answer it or not...it stopped and there was the signal that I had a voice mail.

I listened to the voice mail from Kensi...she said we needed to talk and that it was important.

I had an idea what she wanted to talk about...

The same thing I had been pushing for an answer to earlier.

Finally with my decision made...

I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

I had to go talk to her and see if she could help me figure out what to do about our 'Thing' we had both denied for so long.

We couldn't ignore it anymore...


	7. Our Thing

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 7: OUR 'THING'...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I called Deeks and hoped he would show up soon, so we could talk.

Finally I decided he probably wouldn't be coming back today and I laid my head back against the pillow closing my eyes.

I needed to talk to Deeks and I wasn't sure what I was going to say. I was laying there with my eyes closed when I heard someone enter my room.

When I opened my eyes...

Deeks was standing beside my bed.

"Hey, I didn't mean to push you earlier." Deeks said sitting down in the chair beside my bed once more.

"I know you wanted an answer, I just couldn't think of what to say. I did some thinking after you left..." I began.

"Any more dreams about me that you're not going to tell me about?" Deeks joked with the smile returning to his face and I hit him. "De...Were you serious earlier? When you asked about our 'Thing'?" I asked and his smile began to fade.

"You said earlier there was no 'Thing' and that's what we tell everyone else. I guess I should have..." Deeks started.

"I told you after you left I did some thinking and I think it's time we talk. Because you said you need your partner's help on this one." I reminded him.

"You told me we're just work partners and I don't know what else there is to say about it." Deeks said the same look of hurt and sadness crossing his face again.

"Y-you changed your mind about us..." I started, but Deeks cut me off. "There is no us, Kensi. You told me that to." Deeks said and I was getting irritated at being reminded of what I told him earlier.

"You asked me earlier to look at you and tell you I believe there is no 'Thing' between us. The truth is...I can't look at you and say that, because..." I didn't finish and he looked at me.

"There is a 'Thing' between us, Princess." Deeks pointed out quietly and I just nodded.

"Yes, I was trying to convince myself earlier there wasn't one. I know I'm going to regret this and you'll never let me live it down, but the dream..." I began and he grinned.

"You were dreaming about me?" He asked. "Yes, in my dream..." I began, but he interrupted me again. "From the look on your face before I woke you up that day...I don't believe it. Is Bad Ass, Kensi Marie Byle blushing? You were actually..." Deeks began and I hit him as hard as I could.

"Ow! Jeeze Kens, I think your strength never left you." He joked. "I was only in a coma for two weeks." I reminded him.

"I think there needs to be a sign to let us know when to stay away." Callen said. "I don't think it would work." Sam replied.

"I'm going to try and talk to someone and see when I can take you...when they're going to let you out of here." Deeks said getting up and leaving the room.

"What's going on, Kens," Callen asked. "Nothing, I just had to talk to him about something." I said with a smile. "I don't think we want to know, G." Sam told Callen.

While I was visiting with Callen and Sam,

Hetty, Nell and Eric showed up. A few minutes later Deeks returned.

"I found..." Deeks began, but stopped when he saw everyone who had come to see me.

"Found what, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty inquired. "When I'm going to be released," I stated as Deeks came to sit in the seat beside the bed once again. "They just want to keep you for a few more days." Deeks told me.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

"Ready?" I asked as Kensi finished filling out her discharge papers. "Yeah, let's get out of here." Kensi replied and I had to smile.

Soon we were at her house and she got a look on her face...

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, this is just like déjà vu," Kensi told me. "What..." I began. "This is almost like what happened in my dream..." Kensi replied.

"You're dream? The one that was keeping you awake," I questioned looking at her. "Yeah, in my dream...Callen and Sam came to relieve us from the stakeout we were on and when my car wouldn't start you ended up giving me a ride home..." Kensi said, but didn't say anything else and I couldn't resist.

Once we were inside her house I don't know what happened, but she looked at me and I kissed her.

At first I thought I would just make sure she was okay before I left, but she put her arms around my neck.

I almost couldn't believe this was happening. Then I don't know if it was her or if it was me, but one of us or maybe both of us let out a moan.

"Kens?" I asked as we broke apart from the kiss. "I kept had that same dream for four nights in a row and I couldn't think of a way to get rid of it. I crashed and now..." Kensi trailed off. "What?" I asked.

Kensi stepped closer to me and looking into her eyes I knew...

I leaned forward and kissed her, I felt her arms going around my neck again, as my hands began to run down the side of her body.

The one of my hands slipped under her shirt, I felt her shiver and gasp. I let my hand slip down to undo the button of her pants and she started to pull my shirt up.

Pretty soon my shirt was off and slowly...


	8. A Great Night And The Next Morning

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 8: A GREAT NIGHT & THE NEXT MORNING...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I am now watching Deeks as he sleeps and it is hard to believe what has happening...

I had to be dreaming again, when we walked in the door and he kissed me...

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Deeks pull me closer to him and tried not to laugh...

"There is no 'Thing'...friends that's all..." Deeks was talking in his sleep and I wondered who he was talking to.

It wasn't long before I finally felt my eyes closing...

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

**EARLY MORNING...**

**STILL KENSI'S P.O.V.**

Something woke me up and at first I wasn't sure what...

I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of, Marty Deeks.

"Morning, Princess. Sleep good," Deeks questioned. "What were you dreaming about? Telling someone there was no 'thing' between you and me?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Can't tell you...because you wouldn't tell me about your dream," Deeks shot back. "I told you about my dream last night." I argued as he leaned over and kissed me.

I knew he was trying to distract me and I was glad it was a Saturday. I gasp as I felt his hand between my legs. I let out a moan and he looked at me.

"Anything like your dreams, Kens," Deeks whispered and I just put my lips to his. "Better, then my dreams," I replied against his lips.

He moved his hand from between my legs and began to run it up my body, the next thing I knew is I felt him hard against me and then he was inside me...starting to drop kisses on my face.

His lips made their way back to mine, then he began to thrust and I let out a moan of pleasure. It seemed to go on forever and then he fell beside me.

I looked at him and he looked at me, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Deeks, that was...incredible." I told me. "It's the person I'm with right now and I couldn't be happier." Deeks told me and kissed me lightly, one of his hands landing on my hip.

He lay back against the pillow and grinned.

"As much as I would love to stay here...I have to get up." I said and Deeks groaned, pulling me close to him again. "Why?" He whined and when I looked at him he had a pout on his face. "One because I'm hungry and two...I have to." I said and he reluctantly let me go.

I got up and after grabbing some clothes headed for the bathroom.

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe this was happening, but last night I couldn't help it...

I kissed, Kensi Marie Byle. At first I thought she would pull away, but instead she had kissed me back.

I thought the last few days had to be a dream at first, because there is no way, Kensi...would ever admit there was a 'Thing' between us. Then I had opened my eyes this morning and watched her for a few minutes before she opened her eyes.

After last night and this morning I never imagined anything like this.

If this is a dream I never want to wake up.

I'm still trying to sort things out and it's too soon to tell, Kensi that I love her.

Finally I decided to get up and grabbing my clothes I got dressed, minus my shirt. I made a stop at the bathroom and then continued to the kitchen.

"Did you go back to sleep?" Kensi asked. "Nope, I was just thinking about everything that's happened since you woke up from the coma. It just feels like..." I began.

"A dream...That's what I thought at first to. Last night and earlier...was better than any dream. Now I'll be able to stay awake at work." Kensi said with a smile.

"What? You don't want to dream about me anymore?" I asked smiling back at her. "I would rather have you, then wonder and dream. I was trying to think of what we could do today." Kensi responded. "I have to stop by my apartment and take care of, Monty. We could do that and then decide from there." I suggested and Kensi nodded.


	9. Talking

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 9: TALKING...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

We had been walking Monty...Until it had started to pour down rain.

"Come on, Ma-Marty, let's get in-inside." I said with a shiver. "All right, we'll think of something to do." He replied. "As long as we warm up first" I said and Deeks shot me a grin.

It wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking.

We walked into the building and made our way upstairs to his apartment, by this time we were both soaked. Deeks unlocked the door and we made our way inside the apartment.

"Come on, Princess...Let's get you out of those wet clothes and warm you up." Deeks said taking my hand. "Wh..." I began, just before we stopped in front of the bathroom door.

He let go of my hand and turned on the shower.

"Nice and warm for you...of course we could warm up together." Deeks said suggestively.

I took off my wet clothes and stepped in the shower.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked with a smile and it wasn't long before he was in the shower with me. "Are you warmer now, Kensi?" He asked as the warm water his both of us.

"A little..." I teased and then kissed him.

He began to run his hand up my body, then his lips left mine...he was teasing me now.

"Ma-Marty," I panted.

He was running one hand down my side and then he pulled me as close to him as he could, I could feel how hard he was. His lips found mine again and I moaned into his mouth, both of us breathing harder now.

"War-warmer now, Fern?" Deeks asked pulling back and looking at me again.

"A little..." I repeated with a smirk. "A little...I guess the water is not as hot as you are." Deeks said and turned the water of.

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

I turned off the water and we made our way to my room. She got under the covers and I got under beside the covers beside her.

"That's better." Kensi said as I leaned over to kiss her.

The kiss grew more heated...

"Kens..." I moaned into her lips.

I got up and then I was inside her, I began to thrust...

"Ma-Marty, Oh...feels so...so go-go-good!" She yelled.

After a while I flopped down beside her and looked at her. She was smiling and I knew I was to, but her smile began to fade.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked. "Can we keep us a secret for now?" Kensi asked and I looked at her. "Sure, Fern," I said, because I knew that we both wanted to get used to this new part of our relationship before we told anyone. "Thanks, Marty." Kensi said and leaned over to kiss me again.

Then she laid her head on my chest, her breathing evened out and I knew she had fallen asleep.

"I love you, Kensi Marie Byle." I whispered as I felt my eyes closing.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I looked at the clock on the stand beside Marty's bed and it was a little after five in the evening on a Sunday.

I looked at Marty and he was still asleep, a smile on his face. I thought I heard him say something a couple of hours ago and I don't know if it was a part of my dream or not.

'I love you, Kensi Marie Byle.'

Was I dreaming or had Marty Deeks said that?

I couldn't tell him that I love him yet, because it was too soon.

"What are you thinking about?" Came a voice and it was only then I realized Marty was awake.

"Nothing, really," I lied with shrug. "You're lying." Marty declared. "Don't, okay?" I asked. "Why won't you tell..."Marty began. "Did you tell me you loved me earlier?" I asked and he looked away, before looking back at me.

"I didn't think you heard me." He replied. "I did...Marty..." I didn't know what to say. "I didn't mean to say it this soon, Kens...I know you wanted to take things..." Marty began, but I cut him off. "I think we're past taking things slow. Look at where we are...Or haven't you noticed?" I joked with a smile.

"Oh, I know exactly where we are, Princess. I just didn't think you would want to hear it this soon and..." He couldn't seem to think of what else to say. "I can't say it...At least not yet." I whispered.

"I know and I wasn't saying it to push you into saying anything...it just slipped out." Marty confessed with a smile, but this was a different smile.

He was being sincere...

"Sounds like it stopped raining." I told him and started to get up. "Where are you going?" He inquired and still had not let go of my waist. "Marty, I have to get up and Monty probably needs to go out again." I said and he finally let me go...reluctantly.


	10. Kensi Overhears

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 10: KENSI OVERHEARS...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I was about to walk into the area where the desk were, but stopped when I heard Callen and Sam talking.

"I'm glad Kensi's coming back today. It's been quiet around here without having to listen to her and Deeks picking on each other." Callen said.

"I know it was getting a little pitiful to watch Deeks over the last few weeks...begging her to come back. Do you think they finally admitted anything to each other? Same asked.

**WHERE KENSI IS STANDING JUST OUT OF SIGHT...**

"Kens..." Came Marty's voice from behind me.

I spun around and put my hand over his mouth, but I could still see the grin on his face.

"I heard Callen and Sam saying something about you,

'begging me to come back'..." I said raising an eyebrow Marty took my hand away from his mouth.

He looked away for a second and then his eyes found mine. I could see how serious his face was and was still getting used to how much he really did love me.

"Yeah, Kens. I d-don't know what I would do without you in my life. Oh, and just so you know...I would rather have you lips on mine instead of your hand." Marty said giving me a quick kiss on the lips and then walking toward our desk.

**SITTING AT THEIR DESK...**

"Hey, Kensi, Great to have you back." Sam told me. "It's great to be back. I kind of missed work," I answered. "As long as you get some sleep or don't try to drive home when you can't keep your eyes open." Callen said. "It won't happen again." I said.

I saw Callen and Sam exchange looks, then out of the corner of my eye...I saw Marty's smile get bigger.

"Kens told me what she was dreaming about two weeks ago." Marty reported and I hit him a second time since we had gotten to work...harder this time.

"I don't think we want to know." Sam said getting to work on the reports on his desk.

I found some old paperwork that I knew was supposed to be done the day that I crashed.

"If you keep hitting me that hard you're going to dislocate my shoulder." Marty said. "I still might if you tell anyone what I told you." I warned.

I knew Callen and Sam were listening to Marty and I.

**DEEKS' P.O.V. **

The day seemed to go by slow and quiet. I was working on paperwork, but glanced over at Kensi and couldn't resist starting to tap my pen.

"Deeks..." Kensi said and sounded annoyed. "What, Fern?" I asked with a grin. "Stop tapping your pen." Kensi said looking over at me.

"Why? Am I annoying you?" I asked trying to sound innocent. "It's kind of distracting." She replied. "Is it me tapping my pen that's annoying you or the fact you just like to look at me?" I poked unable to stop myself and she glared at me. "You are..." Kensi began.

"What, handsome...You know..." I began, but for a second time today she put a hand over my mouth.

"Enough, Deeks," She told me and I pulled her hand away from my mouth. "I told you earlier..." I started. "Don't even say it." She warned me.

"Good to have them back isn't it, G?" Sam asked. "Yeah, kind of quiet without them," Callen replied.


	11. Three Months And Kensi's News

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 11: THREE MONTHS & KENSI'S NEW...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

Marty and I have been dating since I woke up from the coma and after we talked.

Well...

That was three months ago.

I got out of the hospital on a Friday and returned to work on Monday.

I stopped because I had heard Callen and Sam talking about something, I didn't mean to overhear.

I just couldn't move when I heard them talking about the way Deeks acted while I was in the coma.

It was two weeks later that Marty and I told...

Sam, Callen, Hetty, Nell and Eric we were dating.

No one looked surprised I saw Sam give Callen some money and knew they had a bet. I don't know if the bet was...

When Marty and I would get together or more than likely when we would tell them, Sam and Callen both ganged up on Marty giving him the speech that he better not hurt me.

Now something huge about to happen between Marty and I...

Hearing a knock at the door, I got up already knowing who it was.

"Hey, Sugar B...Kensi, what's wrong?" Marty asked as I stepped back to let him into the house.

"Marty, t-there's something I-I have to tell you..." I said and was afraid what his reaction would be.

"What is it, Fern?" He inquired "I'm preg-pregnant." I whispered not being able to look him in the eye and at first I wasn't sure if he had heard me. "You're pregnant?" Marty echoed.

He reached out a hand and made me look at him.

"Yes..." I whispered with a nod. "When did it happen?" Marty inquired. "About two months ago," I replied.

He got a huge grin on his face and just seeing his smile...that made me feel better and I smiled to.

"Kens, are you sure?" Marty asked and at first I didn't know why he would ask me that question.

"Two home pregnancy test and a doctor's visit, Marty. So...yeah, I'm sure." I snapped. "Whoa, calm down, Princess...I was just asking." Marty told me as we sat down on the couch and Marty leaned back.

I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around me.

"I know." I said at last and he looked at me. "What...what if I mess this kid up?" Marty asked and I could tell he was scared as I was at the thought of this baby.

"Marty, you're going to be a great dad. I don't know about me being a good..." I began.

"Kens, you can't tell me I'll be a great dad and then doubt how good of a mom you will be." He told me and I smiled, before he kissed my lips.

After that for a while we just sat there and he seemed as lost in his thoughts as I was in mine.

'Marty Deeks and I...We're going to be parents!'

I couldn't help, but smile even more at the thought.

There have been times after Jack left me when I thought, I would never let another man get close enough to hurt me again. I never thought kids would be in my future after Jack left me and other times when I hoped it would happen.

I'm glad it did and with this thought I looked at Marty to see he was smiling at me.

"We're going to be parents." Marty said awe in his voice and I snorted.

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

Kensi had started to fall asleep about half an hour ago and told me to stay, just after I helped her to her bedroom.

She had barley been able to keep her eyes open as she tried to walk down the hall to her bedroom. It was funny, because she looked like she was drunk.

I look at Kensi now as she is laying on the right side of the bed...

'She just had to have the right side.'

I thought back to our conversation we had earlier...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"What-what is I mess this kid up?" I had asked.**_

_**Because having a baby was a scary thought, but another thought that didn't make it as scary...is I was having this baby with, Kensi. **_

_**This baby would be a part of her and a part of me.**_

_**"Marty, you're going to be a great dad. I don't know about me being a good..." Kensi had started and I couldn't believe what she was saying. **_

_**"Kens, you can't say I'll be a great dad and doubt how you will be as a mom." I had told her. * **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi was going to be the mother of my child. We had been dating for three months and it didn't seem like things could get better, but I think there's a chance they can...

Because now I had an idea...

"Parents...Marty and I...he won't...hurt..." Kensi was mumbling in her sleep.

I just wrapped my arms around her and enjoyed laying here beside her.


	12. Fights And Telling Everyone

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 12: FIGHTS & TELLING EVERYONE...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

When I woke up and rolled over, I was facing Marty.

It was nice to watch him sleep and the look on his face told me he could be dreaming about one of two things or maybe both...

Our baby and the future or well...me and him making love.

It was still sinking in that I was pregnant and I wondered how everyone would react. I know Marty and I have to tell them soon...maybe today when we get to work.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Marty asked and it was only then I realized he was awake. "The baby and when we should tell everyone." I replied and he pulled me closer to him, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"When do you want to do that?" Marty asked pulling back. "I was thinking today. Oh, we have an appointment next week." I responded. "Maybe we could call in today and just stay home." Marty suggested. "No, M..." I got up and made it to the bathroom just in time.

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

I got up and followed Kensi before I even got close to the bathroom I could hear her vomiting through the door.

"Kens?" I asked, than heard her gag again. "I-I'm...going to kill you, Mar-tin De-Deeks!" Kensi shouted through the door.

The toilet flushed and the sound of water coming from the sink, finally the door opened.

"You can't kill me, Sugar Bear. The baby needs me and admit it...so do y..." I began with a grin, but I felt it fading as she walked toward me until my back was against the wall. "Right now, Martin Deeks...I'm tired of being sick around the clock and this is your..." Kensi began, but I cut her off.

"You were the one that told me about the dream you were having and you didn't exactly say no when we started this." I reminded her. "So this is MY fault? Because I told you about my dream, then after that day I was released from the hospital and then I got..." Kensi started.

"I'll see you at work, okay?" I yelled and started to make my way to the front door. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave? You don't want to be around me, because I'm pregnant with YOUR child?" Kensi shot back and looked ready to kill me. "That's not it, Princess. I have to go home and get ready for work or I'll be wearing the same thing I wore yesterday." I explained glancing back at her.

"Fine, Deeks! Then just go!" Kensi yelled and headed toward her bedroom. "Kensi...Kens, come on, Princess! Don't be mad at me!" I called, but she slammed her bedroom door.

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

**STILL DEEKS' P.O.V.**

When I walked in and sat at my desk, Kensi looked up glaring at me.

When I saw Callen and Sam exchange a look, I they could feel the tension between Kensi and me.

"Oh, come on. You can't still be mad at me." I said and Kensi raised an eyebrow. "Really and why is that?" Kensi growled at me. "Because this wasn't all my fault," I answered as I tried to glare right back at her.

I have to admit Kensi was looking downright hot and also a little scary right now.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I was feeling a lot of things...

But I wasn't really mad at, Marty anymore. It was just fun to see him squirm like he was.

"Do you two want to tell us what's going on?" Callen asked. "Marty and I...were going to tell you something, but we have to tell, Hetty to." I said looking over from Callen to Sam.

"Are you all right, Kensi?" Sam asked. "I don't think that's the right question to ask right now." Marty joked and I looked back at him.

"I will be..." I answered and now they looked curious. "Kensi, what's wrong?" Callen asked. "I'm...pregnant." I said taking my eyes off Marty, then looking from Sam to Callen.

The look on Sam and Callen's faces was kind of funny.

"She's blaming me for this and already threatened to kill me this morning." Marty informed them. "Well, this is..." I began. "I thought we already went through this." Marty said and looked at me.

"All right you two. That's enough." Callen told us.

When Marty and I looked at them they were congratulated us and then it was time to go tell, Hetty.

"Come on, Princess. Let's go tell, Hetty." Marty told me standing up from his desk.

I got up and the two of us made our way to, Hetty's office. I knocked on the wall before we entered.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Byle." Hetty said looking up as we sat down in the two chairs across from her.

Hetty had already known about Marty and I dating, so she didn't seem too surprised when I told her I was pregnant.

Hetty told me I would be on desk duty from now until after the baby was born. When I tried to argue...it did no good.

After talking to Hetty, Marty and I headed back to the Bullpen.

"Are you still mad at me?" Marty asked and just that question was getting irritating. "Are you going to keep asking me that question? Because it won't give you a good answer," I told him and went to sit down at my desk. "Is this how it's going to be until after the baby is born?" Marty asked, but I ignored him.


	13. Surprise

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 13: SURPRISE...**

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

Callen and Sam talked to Kensi, but Kensi said not a word to me.

I looked over at Kensi a few times, I'm sure she knew when I was looking. At one point I caught her eye and it looked like she was holding back a smile.

Finally when the day was over I grabbed things as fast as I could and started to leave.

"Marty!" Kensi called and I looked back at her. "Finally talking to me? Silent treatment all day and now you're talking to me?" I asked and she came to stand beside me.

"Marty, I didn't mean to blame you for everything. I know I was..." Kensi began. "Kens, let's not do this here." I advised. "Okay...do you want to go back to my house?" Kensi asked and I wanted to, but I couldn't...

At least not yet...

"I have a few things to do, but I'll see you later." I said and she stepped away before I could give her a kiss. "Fine, I'll see you later then." Kensi said and I could tell she was upset. "Kens..." I called, but she had already gone back to her desk and started to grab her things.

With a sigh I headed out the door and my first stop was the jewelry store.

Next stop...

**THE BEACH...**

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

I just called Kensi and asked her to meet me here at the beach. As I stood next to my car, she pulled up.

"You sounded..." Kensi began getting out of her car. "Close your eyes, Princess." I said with a smile. "Why?" She asked. "Don't you trust me? It's not like I'm going to throw you in the ocean." I said and regretted it. "How do I know that?" She challenged.

"Trust me I have a surprise for you." I replied and she looked curious. "A surprise," Kensi inquired as she raised an eyebrow and I took her hand. "Close your eyes." I repeated and Kensi rolled her eyes, before finally closing them.

I took her hand and led her down the beach, stopping after a few minutes. I let go of her hand and what I had bought at the jewelry store out of my pocket.

"Marty, when can..." Kensi began. "Open your eyes." I whispered and when she did she let out a gasp.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was. Marty was standing beside me a ring in his hand, written in the sand were the words:

WILL YOU MARRY ME

The words were written in seashells and rocks. I looked at the words and then at Marty, feeling the tears in my eyes.

It had to be the hormones.

Marty was being so romantic and I knew that we had both changed since we got together, but I didn't ever think he would do anything like this.

"Marty..." Was all I could say as I looked at the words again.

"K-Kensi," Marty asked as he noticed the sun sinking lower in the sky and he seemed nervous. "Yes, Marty...I will marry you." I said and he slipped the ring on my finger.

His arms went around my waist and he pulled me close to him...kissing my, as my fingers found their way into his hair. We broke apart just as the last rays of sun disappeared.

'How could things get better?'

"It took us a long time to finally admit there was a 'Thing' between us and now I will never let you go." Marty said a smile forming on his face.

We began to make our way to our cars.

"Why don't you go home and get Monty, then come over." I suggested. "Is there any reason I want to come over." Marty joked. "I just thought you might want to spend some time together as a family." I told him and he gave me another kiss as I got into my car.

"All right, I'll be there soon." Marty promised and I started the car.

I know the same smile that was on his face, was mirrored on my own.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

I had got home ten minutes ago and was waiting for Marty to bring Monty over.

Finally I heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

"Hey, Monty," I said reaching down to greet Monty and take his leash off him. "Hey, what about me," I heard Marty protest as I stood up and stepped back to let him in.

"What about you?" I teased. "You asked me to bring Monty over so we could spend some time together as a family and then you only greet..." Marty started, until I cut him off with a kiss.

The door closed behind Marty and he backed me up against the wall, never breaking the kiss. I felt his hand moving down my body and gasp.

One hand landed where the baby was, then he pulled back and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "We're a family now, Kens. You're stuck with me...forever." Marty told me with a grin and I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe this is happening." I replied and he reached up to wipe away a few tears.

This time he kissed me and we made our way to my bedroom. Out clothes landed on the floor and then he was inside me.

As he thrust I couldn't help, but moan. He trailed kisses down my body and I shivered, then when he was down to where the baby lay inside me...he looked up into my face.

"Hey, Kens, you know you're starting to show a little." Marty said lay down beside me and putting on hand over the baby.

**THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I checked in, then Marty and I sat down to wait.

"Kensi Byle?" Came a voice a few minutes later and I stood up, Marty beside me and followed the nurse down the hall.

The nurse told me what I needed to do and I was a little nervous. Today would be my first ultrasound. I was a little late getting it, but I wanted Marty to be here.

It didn't take long and the doctor came in.

"Hello, Ms. Byle. I'm Doctor Erica Wetherby. How are you feeling?" Dr. Wetherby asked.

"Great...except the morning sickness," I told her.

"Don't forget about the mood swings." Marty muttered and I glared at him.

"Okay, I need you to lift your shirt and I'm going to warn you this gel may be a little cold." She warned me and I gasp a little as she put the gel on.

Dr. Wetherby turned the screen so Marty and I could see the baby.

Then she began to frown about something, at the same time moving the wand around...

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing the look on her face, I felt fear grip me.


	14. Did The Doctor Just Say

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 14: DID THE DOCTOR JUST SAY...**

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

**STILL AT THE APPOINTMENT...**

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked and gripped my hand.

"You see right there? That's baby A..."

Dr. Wetherby moved the wand on Kensi

"...and right there is baby B." Dr. Wetherby told us.

I looked at Kensi and she looked at me, before looking back at the screen again.

"Tw-twins, two babies," I asked and Dr. Wetherby nodded. "Yes, you're having twins." Dr. Wetherby confirmed and the tears started to roll down Kensi's face.

I know it's the hormones, because bad ass, Byle doesn't like anyone to see her cry or think that's she's weak.

After telling us what we needed to know...

Kensi's not too happy about having to cut back on her junk food.

We made the next appointment and left. Walking to my car in silence, I think we were both still in shock at what we had just been told.

'How can we be having twins?'

The ride to OSP was silent, but I finally pulled into my parking place and turned just a little bit so I was facing, Kensi.

"Are you all right, babe?" I asked. "Marty...twins." Kensi replied with a smile that lit her face. "I know, Princess. I heard her to and...We have pictures." I said as I pointed at the pictures in her hand. "Let's go tell everyone." Kensi said getting out of the car.

I got out and we started to make our way into OSP.

**INSIDE OSP...**

Callen and Sam looked up to see us...

"You two look shocked about something. Is everything..." Sam began. "We just found out..." Kensi started, but I interrupted. "Twin gifted mutant assassins!" I announced and couldn't get the smile off my face...well, until Kensi elbowed me.

"Looks like that's not all," Callen pointed out and I noticed that he had glanced at the ring on Kensi's finger. "I asked, Kensi to marry me." I said putting on arm around her waist.

"Just remember what we told you." Callen warned me. "I'm happy for you." Sam told us and Callen nodded his head in agreement.

After that we sat down at our desk and started to work. I had one copy of the ultrasound picture and Kensi had another. I laid mine on my desk and looked at it, when I glanced up, Kensi was looking at the copy she had.

She looked so hot and the smile on her face...I wonder if it could get any bigger.


	15. Did You Feel That?

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 15: DID YOU FEEL THAT...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

**DECEMBER 11th...**

I was sitting on the couch with my back against Marty and he had one hand around me resting on my abdomen where the babies were.

Monty lay on the floor beside the couch sound asleep. We were just relaxing after a long day at work.

I was tired of being stuck at my desk and behind the scenes; while Callen, Sam and Marty went into the field without me. I wanted so much to be out in the field with them and watching Marty's back.

Just about a week ago I entered my 14th week of pregnancy.

I was beginning to wonder how Marty and I would handle having twins. I love the idea, but at the same time it scares me a little. The idea of one baby is scary enough, but...two was a different story.

I jumped and wasn't sure it had happened at first, but Marty moved his hand a little and that gave me the idea that it probably had.

"Did you feel that, Kens?" I heard Marty ask. "I think I just felt one of the twins." I said, turning just a little so I could see his face.

He had a look of awe on his face and a huge smile I knew the look was on my face as well. Then it happened again, this time both the twins moved.

"That's amazing." Marty said and I had to laugh. "You should try being pregnant and say that. It feels...weird." I stated. "I can't believe this is really happening, Princess. Me, you, and...Those two inside you," Marty said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I turned even more and deepened the kiss. Somehow we got up and made it down the hall to the bedroom.

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

"Oh...Marty, Yes...oh...so go-good!" Kensi screamed as I thrust into her.

Then I stopped leaning down to kiss her lips, making my way down her neck to her breast. I began to suck on one, while my hand played with the other.

Then my hand made its way down her body and I was playing between her legs knowing how much she liked that. She arched her back and moaned again.

I looked into her face full of pure pleasure, before finally beginning to trail kisses down her body. She gasped and shivered with excitement, then screamed and arched again.

After a few more minutes I collapsed down beside her and put my head next to hers.

"You know...you being pregnant makes this so much more fun and also makes you hotter." I told her with a grin.

"I'm only going to be pregnant a few more months, so you thinking this is,

'So much more fun'

Won't last, you didn't think I was hot before?" Kensi asked with a look on her face. "I always thought you were hot, Kens. From the first day we met and speaking of that day...you never did tell me if that thing with the photos was something that really happened though." I told her, my grin getting bigger and she rolled her eyes.

"Really, Marty that was a few years ago and you're bringing it up now?" She asked turning on her side to face me and I shrugged. "So was it something that happened?" I persisted.

"I think I'll let you wonder on that one. I love you, Marty." Kensi told me and I knew she was changing the subject. "I love you to, Princess and I love our kids." I replied giving her a kiss on the lips, a kiss that she had to deepen.

Finally needing air...we pulled apart.

"I can't believe we felt them move today. It felt like...butterflies." Kensi said after thinking about it for a second and I just continued to grin. "Are you sure it wasn't because you were nervous about something?" I teased and then of course she hit me in the chest.

"No, Marty, I was not nervous about anything and you felt them move the same time I did." Kensi replied. "So is this better than your dreams you were having a few months ago?" I asked and Kensi smiled. "Much better, because it was the same dream and since we admitted our 'Thing' I couldn't be happier. I'm never letting you go." Kensi replied. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere," I declared and gave her a peck on the lips as she closed her eyes.


	16. The Uneasy Feeling

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 16: THE UNEASY FEELING...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

**DECEMBER 13th...**

A few hours ago I watched Marty, Sam and Callen leave to chase a lead in the field.

For some reason since I got up this morning I was wishing...now more than ever that I was out in the field with, Marty, because I had been feeling uneasy about something all day.

**DEEKS' PO.V.**

I ran after the suspect and had almost caught up with him, when he took me by surprise...he spun around to face me. I saw a flash and then I was on the ground...

It hurt to breathe now all I could think of was Kensi and our kids.

What if I died and never saw Kensi again? What if I never met the kids?'

Then I saw someone beside me, but it was impossible she wasn't supposed to be in the field with us.

"K-Kens..." I asked. "Hold on, Deeks. Eric, where's the ambulance?" It was Callen's voice and I closed my eyes, when I opened them again I saw Callen.

It was now beginning to hurt even more to breath and getting harder.

"Take him back to the Boatshed!" Callen called to someone. "Stay with us, Deeks. Think of Kensi and the kids." It was Sam's voice this time, but it sounded far away and everything was beginning to fade.

Then I heard Callen's voice even further away.

"Stay w..."

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I looked up from my desk and Hetty was coming toward me...I didn't like the look on her face.

"Ms. Byle, I just received a call..." Hetty began and I knew without her telling me that Marty had been hurt. "Wh-what happened?" I asked and almost couldn't get the words out, but I needed to know.

As Hetty told me what she knew, I got up grabbing my things and we walked out of OSP...heading for Pacific Beach Medical Hospital.

It seemed a long time, but in reality it couldn't have been that long before we reached the hospital. We were greeted by Callen out the hospital, than the three of us made our way up the surgical waiting room.

**THE SURGICAL WAITING ROOM...**

"Have you heard anything?" I asked feeling the tears and trying to will myself not to cry. "Nothing yet, but they just took him to surgery." Sam told me. "What happened?" I demanded.

Repeating the question I had not long ago asked Hetty.

We were chasing a suspect he turned around and shot Deeks, before we could do anything." Callen answered back and I fell into a chair.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I was so scared right now that I would lose, Marty.

Scared of losing everything we have now and everything we have had since the day we met...

Him making me smile...

His nicknames for me...

Everything had been going too well lately and now...

"He'll be okay, Kensi. He has you and the kids to come back to." Callen said sitting down beside me.

"I thought you two were supposed to watching his back, because I couldn't." I said in anger at Callen and Sam.

I know it wasn't their fault and they would have stopped it from happening if they could have, but that didn't stop me from saying what I did.

"I was angry and wanted to blame someone...I should be blaming the guy that shot, Marty.

"Kensi, we were there and you know what it's like in the..." Callen began. "I know if I would have been out in the field...I would have had Marty's back!" I shouted and getting up, I left the waiting room.

I don't know how long I walked through the halls of the hospital, but I was surprised to find myself walking through the doors of the hospital Chapel.

**THE HOSPITAL CHAPEL...**

I never thought of where I was going and I don't know that I wanted to be here.

Finally I took a seat in the back and just cried. I hated crying like this, because I had already cried so much today.

I knew part of it was hormones and the other part was the fear of losing, Marty and the life we were just starting together.

'What if he died? He couldn't abandon now and he couldn't abandon our kids that were on the way.'

I couldn't stand the thought of losing him and have to believe he will be okay.

I had been sitting there for a long time and just thinking, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Callen and Sam. I knew they had news about, Marty and I hoped it would be good.

"We've been looking all over for you. Deeks is out of surgery." Callen informed me. "Is-is he, okay?" I asked and feared the answer, but at the same time I needed to know.


	17. Marty Deeks Is

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 17: MARTY DEEKS IS...**

**KENSI'S .**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**DEEKS HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Last night Callen and Sam had found me in the Chapel. They told me Marty had made it through surgery, but because of some complications...he was in a coma.

I am now standing in the doorway looking at the man in the bed.

He looks nothing like:

My partner...

Best friend...

My lover...

Taking a deep breath I stepped into the room and took a seat in the chair beside his bed. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze, because I wanted him to know I was there.

"Come on, Marty. You have to wake up, our kids need you...and even if you would never let me live it down if you heard me say this...I need you to. I can't lose you, I need my partner and I know what you know what I mean, Marty. We're not only work partners anymore...you can't do this to me. A couple of months ago it took the dreams I was having and waking up from that coma to admit our 'Thing'. Now you can't leave me...partner. Wake up." I said with my hand in his as the tears rolled down my face.

For a long time I just sat there watching him and I knew that I would not be able to leave his side while he was here.

There was no movement, the only sounds in the room came from the heart monitor and the machine helping him breath.

It's kind of ironic:

How at one time Deeks had been shot and I stayed with him, instead of helping in the investigation.

Then a few months ago I was in a coma and he never left my side...now he's in another coma and it's like déjà vu.

I felt the twins kicking again and I knew Marty had to make it. I couldn't raise these two kids alone.

The tears continued to fall and I no longer tried to hold them back.

"Wake up, Marty. This isn't some stupid joke, because our family needs you. I don't know what I will do if you don't come back. So you have to come back to me...okay?" I asked.

"Kensi..." It was Callen and I felt his hand on my shoulder. "What?" I growled not taking my eyes off of Marty. "You need to go get something to eat and take a break." Callen advised me.

"I can't..." I began. "You have to take care of yourself. I'll stay here with him and you can come back later. Go home and get some sleep...eat something." Callen suggested and even though I knew he was right, it was still hard to leave.

"All right," I reluctantly agreed, not wanting to leave Marty.

I gave Marty a light kiss on the cheek and then after stopping to look at him one last time from the doorway...

I left.


	18. Fern And Fawn

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**WARNING: **

**This chapter has M rated material and a few other upcoming chapters will as well.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter skips ahead by a few weeks...**

**The reason Deeks is in a coma is because of head trauma he received. After he was shot, he somehow hit his head as well.**

**CHAPTER 18: FERN & FAWN...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

**FIVE WEEKS LATER...**

**DEEKS HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Marty has been in a coma for five weeks now.

This morning Nell was the one to take me to my appointment. I wish Marty could have been there...I could just imagine his face when he found out if we were having...

Two boys...

Two girls...

Or one of each...

I stopped in the doorway to Marty's room, a couple of weeks ago they had taken out the tube helping him breath and now he had the nasal plugs.

Sam and Callen had been talking, but looked up when I entered the room. I keep wondering what is taking Marty so long to wake up.

"Kensi, are you..." Sam began. "I'm f...good. I just wish he would wake up." I said and turned my eyes to Marty. "I know, he will be okay," Callen said repeating something he had told me weeks ago now.

"I think we need to go. Are you sure you're okay," Sam asked after a few minutes of visiting.

"I'm good." I repeated.

I knew Callen and Sam didn't believe me when I told them I was good.

I took my seat beside Marty's bed and took his hand in mine once more...as I had been doing so much of over the last few weeks.

"You were supposed to be there today, Marty. We had the appointment, remember? We were going to find out about the twins. We're having a girl and a boy." I told him.

"Fawn..." Came a rough sounding voice. "I thought it..."

I stopped and looked at Marty realizing then that he was finally awake.

"...Marty I really should hit you for doing this to me and our kids! Do you know what it's been like?" I yelled feeling a little mad.

I was relieved that he was awake, but at the same time I had been worried.

"It's not like I got shot on purpose. You know how it is out in the field." Marty said with a smile.

"I wish I would have been out in the field..." I began. "I know, but you had to stay safe for our kids. Oh, I'm going to call her Fawn, since you're Fern." Marty told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Really, you're..." I began.

"Yes, she maybe a gifted mutant assassin, but I think she would turn out just like you and I call you, Fern. So, why can't I call her, Fawn? A boy and a girl," Marty asked and I nodded through the tears. "Yes, a boy and a girl." I confirmed and he took his hand out of mine, reaching up to wipe away my tears.

"Fawn and Fern...you, me, a son and a Bad Ass Deeks...Well, a second bad ass, because she's going to be like you," Marty said and I had to smile. "Any ideas on nicknames for our son...He might feel left out." I pointed out.

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

I thought about it for a second and then looked at her.

"We'll think of something. I miss the Bad Ass, Byle though. Ever since we found out about you being pregnant...you haven't been the same, Kensi Marie Byle." I told her. "Then how about I punch you in your bullet-hole?" Kensi asked and I smiled, remembering the last time she had said something similar to that.

It was like déjà vu.

"That's almost the same thing you told me another time I was shot. I..." I began. "When I heard you had been shot...I-I was afraid I would lose you." Kensi confessed in a whisper and I took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm not leaving you or our kids, Princess." I promised and hearing a sound, I looked over at the door.

Just as Sam and Callen walked into the room...

"We thought we heard your voice." Sam said. "I had to come back for Kensi, Fawn and her brother." I said the smile returning to my face.

"Fawn?" Callen asked. "You're having a boy and a girl?" Sam asked at the same time.

"Yes and Fawn is going to be his nickname for our daughter." Kensi said rolling her eyes and I just kept smiling. "Is there a nickname for your son?" Sam questioned.

"Not yet, but Kensi and I will think of something." I told them.


	19. Thinking of Names

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 19: THINKING OF NAMES...**

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

I just spent the last week in the hospital and finally got released today.

Now Kensi and I are sitting on the couch, she was sitting with her back against me. Of course we were thinking of baby names.

"Martin Andrew Deeks Jr. has a ring to it." I said. "Yeah, just one thing...I call you Marty and you both look at me." Kensi pointed out and I laughed keeping my arms around her.

"What about a name for our daughter?" I asked and Kensi seemed to think for a moment. "How about, Fawn?" Kensi inquired with a smile and I knew she was teasing me. "Won't work, Fern...That's going to be my nickname for her," I replied with a smile of my own.

Then she seemed to get lost in her thoughts, just as I was, both of us thinking of names.

"Daniele?" Kensi asked. "Daniele Deeks? Yeah, how about Marie for a middle name," I asked, but Kensi shook her head. "No, that just doesn't sound right to me. I know a name for our son, Donald...after my dad." Kensi told me and her eyes filled with tears.

"Donald Deeks? Sounds good...how about middle names?" I questioned as she leaned back against my chest.

I reached up and wiped her tears away.

"As long as we don't call him, Donald Duck, Martin," Kensi inquired. "That's my name..." I began with a smile. "No Marty. Donald Martin Deeks." Kensi replied. "I thought you were against giving him the name, Martin." I replied.

"Yeah as a first name, I want to name him after you and my dad. Because you are important to me and so was my dad." Kensi said. "How about Donald Justin Deeks and Daniele Madeline Deeks," I suggested and I knew she was thinking about it, by the look on her face.

I started to kiss her neck and she leaned back against me as much as she could.

"T-they sound good to me." Kensi said and then sat up all of the sudden, no longer leaning against me.

"Kens, wh..." I began. "You just got home from the hospital today and I don't..." Kensi began. "You're no fun tonight, babe." I told her and she turned too looked at me.

"Marty, you just got out of the hospital a couple of hours ago and I don't want you to go back any time soon." Kensi told me.

"You know, Kens. The first day you got out of the hospital...you didn't stop me from kissing you. Remember what else happened that night? We made love for the first time. So, why is this any different?" I asked. "Because I didn't get shot," Kensi said glaring at me, but not making a move to lean back against as she had been doing earlier.

"No, you just came out of a coma after hitting your head in that car accident. Because you were too proud to let me drive you home. I was trying to stop you from getting hurt that day and...You got hurt anyway." I said quietly looking at her.

"I know. You have to let your wound heal a little, okay?" Kensi asked and I could see that she was worried.

I knew she was right, but I just didn't want to admit it. Finally I gave a sigh and turned on the T.V. It was then that she did lean back against me. I put my arms around her and one landed on her abdomen.

Kensi gave a laugh and I felt the kids kicking up a storm.

"I still can't believe this is happening. I mean I never thought I would see the day, when we would both admit our 'Thing' and finally get together." I said and she covered my hand on her abdomen with her own.

"It may have taken us a while to finally admit it, but I think a lot of people saw it coming before we did." Kensi told me.

"You know, Fern...I knew you were special the day I met you." I said looking into her face as she tilted her head a little bit.

"I know, when I first met you...I felt something and at first I wanted to deny it. I'm glad we are where we..." Kensi began and I smiled.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I was glad Marty was finally home, these last couple of weeks without him...they've been hell, him in a coma and me not wanting to leave his side. I was now so comfortable now and could feel my eyes closing.

"Come on, Princess. Let's go to bed." I heard Marty say as he tried to get up, but I had him pinned. "No, I want to stay here...I'm comfortable." I said not opening my eyes. "I know I just don't want to think of how I will feel in the morning if we slept here." Marty told me. "Big baby," I muttered with a smile.

I finally moved and Marty got up taking my hand. He led me to the bedroom and I laid down on the right side of the bed.

I felt him lie down beside me and put his arm around me.

"Love you, Kensi." Marty mumbled and kissed my neck, but it didn't go any further than that this time. "I love you to, Smarty Marty." I said with a smile and I heard him chuckle.

"Smarty Marty...That has a ring to it to, you know." Marty said and that was the last thing I heard.


	20. A Big Day

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 20: A BIG DAY...**

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

**FEBURARY 6th...**

In two months it would be the anniversary of the day Kensi and I met.

I was now standing next to the preacher, Sam was already standing beside me and Eric was also a part of the wedding. I was waiting for Callen to walk Kensi down the aisle.

Nell and Eric had a couple of weeks ago finally admitted their feelings for each other...

Looking around I saw everyone we had invited...

The DC Team...

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Abby, McGee...

Even Director Vance and his family...

I also saw Kensi's mom, Julia Feldman...

Hetty, a few more friends we have...

Of course we had not invited anyone from the LAPD, because I'm pretty sure over half of them feel like I've betrayed them...even more when I became a Liaison with NCIS.

The music started and I looked to see Nell walking just in front of Kensi. It was of course very obvious that Kensi was pregnant. Kensi said she wanted to be married before the twins were born, but at the same time she said she didn't want to look fat.

I had made the mistake of suggesting we could wait until the kids were out of college...I ended up sleeping on the couch for a week.

Then Kensi was standing beside me and smiling.

"We are gathered here today..." I hardly heard a word as I looked into Kensi's beautiful mismatched eyes. "Marty." Kensi hissed and I realized it was time to say my vows.

I took a deep breath and...

"Kensi...I love you more than anything. More than surfing and I already love our kids. I'll take care of our family and I promise I will protect you and our family forever. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." I told her and I could see the tears in her eyes.

Then it was Kensi's turn...

"Marty, from the day we met there was something about you and at first I couldn't figure out what it was. Then everyone began to pick on you and me, saying the two of us had a 'Thing' and I tried to deny it for so long. I woke up in the hospital that day and you confronted me, never giving up...until I finally admitted it. I am happy to be able to spend the rest of our lives together and happy that we are about to have two kids together..." Kensi told me with tears running down her face.

"...kiss the bride." Was the next thing I heard.

Then I smiled at Kensi, and kissed her. Kensi wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

It seemed a long time, but we finally broke the kiss. I smiled at Mart again and he smiled back at me.

"I now give you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Martin Andrew Deeks." The preacher said.

Everyone cheered as Marty and I began making our way back down the aisle.

"Hey, Princess...Want to skip the reception?" Marty whispered and I elbowed him. "No, we can't." I replied. "Why not, Fern...I think everyone would understand." Marty told me with a grin and for a second I was tempted to give in. "We can't." I repeated.

**THE RECEPTION...**

"Now you really are stuck with me forever and we are bonded for life no matter what." Marty said and his grin seemed to get bigger. "I don't think I would want it any other way. About another twelve weeks and we get to meet..." I began, as Marty put his hand over my abdomen.

"Our kids, then our family will be complete. Come on let's go have our first dance." Marty suggested and taking my hand led me to the dance floor. "As long as you don't step on my feet," I warned. "Well, just don't put your feet under mine." Marty shot back with a grin.

Things just couldn't get any better for me...for both Marty and I. Marty had his arms around me as we danced.


	21. It's Time

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 21: IT'S TIME...**

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

**FEBURARY 6th...**

I was still digesting the fact that Kensi and I were now married, plus in about twelve weeks we would meet, Fawn and Donald. It looked like Kensi was still digesting the fact as well.

"We're married and now, I don't think things could get any better." I heard Kensi say. "I think they will...when Donald and Fawn get here." I said giving her a kiss on the lips.

As the song ended and we started to head off the dance floor, others began to gather for the next song.

Abby and Tim...

Tony and Ziva...

Nell and Eric...

Director Vance and his wife...

Sam and his wife...

"Hey, Kens, look..." I said pointing out to the dance floor where Gibbs was dancing with Kensi's mom. "We admitted our thing last June and..." Kensi began and I noticed she couldn't seem to go on.

"Then a few months later we found out you were pregnant." I said and Kensi nodded.

It was at that point that Callen came over asking for a dance with Kensi and I stood watching everyone on the dance floor.

Finally a while after the cake had been cut...the reception started to wind down.

"Ready to go home, Wifey," I asked with a smile. "Are you ready to go home, hubby?" Kensi countered with a smile of her own.

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

**MAY 12th...**

**MOTHER'S DAY...**

It had now been more than sixteen hours since Kensi went into labor.

I heard a doctor say something about prolonged labor and the doctor also said they would have to do a C-section.

It was a while after that they took Kensi off for the C-section and I could tell she was a scared as I was.

She was scared of the surgery...

And I was scared of losing all three of them...Kensi and the twins.

Since it was an emergency C-section I was not allowed to be there, so now I am waiting with the team and Kensi's mom.

It feels like it's been forever...

"Is there someone here for, Kensi Deeks?" I heard at last and looked up to see the doctor. "Is Kens okay? Are the twins okay?" I asked and felt a little relieved when the doctor smiled. "Yes, they are. Kensi is in recovery and you should be able to see her in about an hour. If you will follow me, I'll take you to see your kids." The doctor told me.

I heard Callen, Sam, Nell, Eric, Hetty and Julia all say something...

It sounded like, 'Congratulations', but I'm not sure. I followed the doctor down the hall on to meet my kids.


	22. Eight Years

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 22: EIGHT YEARS...**

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

**MAY 26th...**

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**EIGHT YEARS EARLIER...**_

**Marty had gone back to work after taking a couple of weeks off. **

**I decided since both kids were sleeping I would try to get some sleep as well.**

**I had just closed my eyes when it happened...**

**I heard the front door, than Dani and D.J. were crying. I grabbed my gun and as fast as I could, since I had that C-section a few weeks ago. I made my way toward the kid****'****s bedroom.**

**A man was coming out of the room...**

**I wanted to tackle him, but he had D.J. in his arms. I couldn't risk hurting my son...**

**"Put him down!" I demanded as I ran forward, but he was faster and by the time I caught up with him...**

**He was out the front door and getting into a car, a squeal of tires and he was gone. **

**No plates...just a dark blue car.**

**'Why had they only taken, D.J.?'**

**I grabbed the phone and made my way back down the hall to check on, Dani. I sigh with relief when I saw that she was safe.**

**There was no answer to my question and I felt tears burn my eyes as I called, Marty at work.**

**"Mar-Marty, its D.J. Some-someone..." I couldn't say anymore as I leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground.**

**It seemed like hours before Marty got home and found me, behind him Sam and Callen.**

**"Kens, what happened?" Marty asked and at first I wasn't sure that I could talk. "H-he to-took, D.J." I finally managed to say. "Who took D.J.?" Marty inquired. **

**I noticed that he stood up long enough to look into Dani's crib and make sure as I had done that she was okay.**

**"I-I don't know. He had a ski ma-mask. No...plates...dark blue car," I replied and could feel myself still in shock. "I thought your mom was coming over today." Marty said. **

**"She was supposed to come by later. I-I lay down, because they were both asleep." I told him and he wrapped his arms around me.**

**Then I couldn't hold back anymore and began to sob. **

**I was afraid of what could happen to D.J. and I knew Marty was to. * **

**END FLASHBACK**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

**MAY 26th...**

**PRESENT...**

Mom and daddy had picked me up from school two hours ago. I could hear them yelling again.

The same thing they have been doing on this day for as long as I could remember. I was scared and I know that a few times they had come close to not living in the same house anymore.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I hated to hear them fight, because it always scared me.

I heard from everyone what mom and daddy were like. Before they got married and before I was born.

Maybe if I hadn't been born...they would still be happy.

I made my way out of my room and grabbed the cordless phone, catching a little of what they were saying.

"You should have stopped him if you would have...it wouldn't have happened!" I heard daddy yell. "Really, Marty, Eight years and you're still blaming me for that? What was I supposed to do? I was still recovering from a C-section and if I made one wrong move he could have hurt D.J. or worse...killed him!" Mom shouted back.

That was the last thing I heard before slamming my door and I was surprised that slamming my door did not stop them from arguing. I had heard the same argument for as long as I could remember.

The one thing I could never figure out is...

'Who was D.J.? Was he a brother they had never told me about?'

Mom always go upset when it got close to my birthday and then on this day...the same argument.

I dialed a number I knew by heart, because I called him when I couldn't talk to mom and daddy about something.

After a few rings...

"Un-uncle G.?" Was all I said, before I could not say anymore.

"Dani, what's wrong?" I heard Uncle G. inquire. "T-they're fighting again." I replied and started to cry again. "All right, I'll be there soon." Uncle G. promised and I stopped him before he hung up the phone.

"Uncle G.! Who is D.J.?" I asked and for a moment there was silence.

I knew he was trying to decide if he should answer or not.

"I'll see you when I get there, Okay?" Uncle G. asked and I just nodded, before realizing he couldn't see me through the phone.

"Okay." I whispered.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I was crying and I could see that even though Marty was trying to hold them back he had tears in his eyes as well.

It was the same argument every year.

Marty always blaming me for D.J. getting kidnapped, it was getting harder every year and I'm not sure how we stayed together as long as we have.

Eight years ago after D.J. was kidnapped Marty had been there and understood.

Then the next year...

He started to blame me. I never could understand why, because I told him the same thing every time we have this argument...

'There was nothing I could do without putting D.J.'s life at risk.'

I don't know why I try to tell him anymore that it wasn't my fault, maybe it's time we accept the fact...that we will not make it another year.

"Kensi..." Marty said in a choked voice and reached out to take my hand, but I stepped back out of his reach. "It's the same argument every year, Marty. You always blame me and I've told you every time that it's not my fault. May-maybe it's time...to say goodbye to each other." I suggested and I felt my heart breaking as I said the words.

"Princess..." Marty said his voice still choked up. "I can't take another year of you blaming me, Marty." I said as tears blurred my vision.

Looking into his eyes I could see his heart was breaking, just as much as mine was. I could see the pain I felt from losing our son, but now there was something else there to...defeat.

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what Kensi had just said.

She didn't want to be with me anymore...

It seemed our 'Thing' had burned out. I could see the pain in her eyes we had been trying to work through this every year. Now she wanted to give up...maybe she was right.

'What about, Fawn? Fawn, was never supposed to grow up in a broken home.

Of course me, Kensi, Fawn and D.J. were supposed to live together...almost like the end of a fairy tale.'

"Maybe... maybe you're right, Kensi. Maybe it is time for us to say goodbye." I said and grabbing my keys I headed out the door.

I heard Kensi began to cry harder just before the door closed. Making sure I had my surfboard I headed for the one place that I could always find peace...the beach.

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

It seems like it's been hours since I called Uncle G. Just a little while ago my parents had stopped yelling and I opened my door...just a little.

'Maybe...maybe you're right, Kensi. Maybe it is time for us to say goodbye.' Daddy had said, than I heard the front door open and close.

I heard mom start to cry harder and after that I closed my door. It seems like this year my parents have fought more over the last couple of weeks than ever before and it seems like they don't think of me anymore.

I climbed into my bed and started to cry harder.

I don't know how long it's been since I called Uncle G. I wonder if he is coming at all, then as if he knew I was thinking about him...I heard a knock at the front door.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I opened the door to find Callen and Sam standing there.

"What..." I began. "Where's Deeks?" Was the first thing Callen asked. "He left...it-it's over for us. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Dani, called...she heard you fighting and it upset her." Callen explained.

I led the way down the hall to Dani's room, with Callen and Sam right behind me. As we got closer I could hear her crying.

"Dani," I asked knocking and then I opened the door.

When I did she was facing the wall, I walked over and sat down on her bed.

When I put my hand on her shoulder...she didn't turn to face me or move at all.

"Dani," Callen said and this time Dani did roll over to look at us. "I d-don't w-want dad-daddy to lea-leave." Dani sobbed as I pulled her onto my lap. "Dani, sometimes..." I began, but I didn't know how to continue.

"Who's D.J.?" Dan asked and I closed my eyes willing away the tears that were threatening to fall again. "I think we need your daddy her, because he will want to be a part of that conversation." I told her.

"Is da-daddy coming home?" Dani asked and looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Daddy, will always be there for you and he should be home in a while." I told her and just hoped I was right.


	23. Eight Years Part 2

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 23: EIGHT YEARS...**

**PART 2...**

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

I had come to the beach thinking I was going to surf...instead I had laid my surfboard in the sand and sat down, I put my arms around my legs and started to cry.

I couldn't believe that after so many years together...

Before and after we admitted our 'Thing'...

Finding out she was pregnant...

Getting married...

When Fawn and D.J. had been born...

She wanted to say goodbye...call it quits and forget everything that ever happened between us.

Everything had changed though after D.J. had been kidnapped.

I didn't mean to blame her for D.J.'s kidnapping, because I know deep down it wasn't her fault. I don't know why I said it every year.

The truth is it's my fault D.J. was kidnapped, it I would have been there...it wouldn't have happened.

This is never how I wanted things to turn out between us. When we finally admitted our 'thing' and then when the twins were born...

Well, that was two of the happiest days of my life. My life changed the day I met Kensi and I could feel something there even back then.

She said the day we got married...

_**FLASHBACK * **_

_**"From the day we met there was something about you and at first I couldn't figure out what it was." * **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

So I know we both felt it.

'Why did things have to change? Why did someone have to kidnap, D.J.?'

It's been eight years and we have never giving up hope on trying to find him...even if we haven't found him yet.

"Where's Fawn?" I asked feeling her standing just behind me. "Callen and Sam came over just after you left. They're watching her. Marty...please look at me." Kensi said and I could a pleading in her voice, but I couldn't look at her.

I loved her more than anything, but she had stabbed my heart when she suggested that we...

'Say goodbye.'

How could she expect me to look at her now?

"Marty...please," Kensi implored me.

I knew without looking at her she was crying again or maybe she had not stopped.

"What are you doing here? You were the one that said we should just say goodbye to each other." I said and heard the bitterness and hurt in my own voice.

As I stared out at the horizon watching the sun set, it reminded me of the night I asked Kensi to marry me.

"I di-didn't mean that. I was angry and upset because I hate this argument have every year." Kensi replied and this time I did look at her. "I do to, Kens. Maybe though it's time like you said...to say goodbye. We keep fighting like this every year, it hurts Fawn." I told her.

"Marty, I don't want to lose us...our-our 'Thing'." Kensi said and I gave a little laugh. "Our 'Thing'...I don't think there is a 'Thing' anymore. I think that it's been gone a long time, Kensi. I think we lost each other years ago and we've just been holding onto the hope things will get better." I responded.

"Marty, we've been through so much and I know what I said. The truth is I don't want us to say goodbye...I told you I didn't mean it. I know you don't believe there is no 'Thing' between us anymore. There is a 'Thing' between us...it's been there from the beginning and it will be there until we die. We can't give up now...think of, Dani." Kensi said.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I sat down and it seemed we sat there in silence for a long time.

"I am thinking of, Dani. I never wanted her to know what it's like to grow up without both of her parents together in the same house, but maybe though...it's for the best." Marty said and I could hear the same amount of defeat in his voice that I had seen in his eyes.

"What about us, Marty? We haven't given up on finding, D.J. and we can't give up on us. There has to be a way to work through this." I said and felt the tears falling harder.

Years ago I might have tried to hold back the tears, but time changes and a lot of other things do as well.

I had hurt Marty by saying we should give up, after all we had...

The years before and after admitting our 'Thing'...

When we finally did get together...

And

When Dani and D.J. had been born.

"I don't know that is a way to..." Marty began still looking out at the horizon. "So just because I suggested it...you're going to give up? Think of all the years we've been together, before and after we admitted our 'Thing'. Marty, we cannot give up!" I insisted.

"I think both of us did give up when D.J. was kidnapped." Marty said quietly. "Dani asked about D.J. and I told her that both of us would be there to explain who he is." I said and Marty finally looked at me.

"She asked about, D.J.?" Marty asked in shock and I just nodded.

"She heard us earlier and then called, Callen, because she was upset. We have to tell her who D.J. is...Partner." I said with a sad smile. "We're only work partners now, Kensi. But you're right it is time that Fawn learns about her twin brother." Marty told me getting up.

I got up myself and grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"So I guess you lied to me then, huh?" I asked and he looked back at me confused. "Wh...I never lied to..." Marty began and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"What about what you said the day we admitted our 'Thing'?

_**'It took us a long time to admit our 'thing' and now I will never let you go.'**_

Or what you said in your wedding vows to me, remember?

_**'I'm never leaving you or our kids. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy.'**_

Did you mean any of that or was it all a lie? Has our whole relationship since we got together been based on lies?" I asked.

"Kensi, I meant every word I said to you. But just like you...I'm tired of fighting every year and hurting, Dani. I think we would be happier..." Marty began and I was stunned at what Marty was telling me.

"Do you really believe I would be happier without you?" I asked taking a step closer to him. "I-I don't know anymore...so much has changed." Marty said running a hand through his hair as he looked at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Dani, doesn't want you to move out and neither do I. Think about that...about us." I pressed. "I don't blame you for D.J. getting kidnapped. The truth is...I should have been there. Maybe if I would..." Marty started.

I have to admit I had been shocked at the suggestion we would be happier apart...but this shocked me even more.

"Marty, this is not your fault and it's not my fault. We didn't know that D.J. was going to be kidnapped. So there was no way we could have stopped it...that's in the past. Have you been blaming yourself since D.J. was kidnapped?" I asked and looking into his eyes I saw the answer to my question.

"The day he was kidnapped is the day we lost each other." Marty told me.

"Marty, you never lost me...we were both hurting. For so long we kept people away, because we were tired of getting hurt and afraid of getting hurt again. We didn't know how to deal with the pain together. I think it's time we start working together to figure things out." I suggested and Marty nodded.

"You're right, Princess. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I'm sorry I told you it was your fault all these years." Marty said slipping his hand out of mine he moved both his hands to my hips.

"I'm sorry for suggesting that it was time to say goodbye." I said and Marty seemed to hesitate for a second before I felt his lips on mine.

I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I could feel us finding our way back home to each other.

Then I felt him pull back a little.

"Let's go tell, Dani about her twin brother together...Partner." Marty suggested with a smile and I smiled back.

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

It wasn't long after Uncle G. and Uncle Sam showed up that mom had left. She was going to find daddy.

I wanted them to stay together, but this is the most they had every argued. I was afraid this time...one of them would move out.

Now it's been a few hours and I looked up from where I was sitting, when I heard the front door. Mom and daddy came in...Daddy had one arm around mom.

"Mom, daddy," I yelled running over to them. "Looks like you worked things out." I heard Uncle G. comment. "Yeah, we just needed to talk...something we should have been doing more since it happened." Mom replied.

"Who's D.J.?" I asked, repeating the same question I had asked earlier. "Let's go sit on the couch." Daddy suggested letting go of mom and taking my hand.

I sat down on the couch mom on one side and daddy on the other. I saw a look of sadness on their faces when I mentioned D.J.

"D.J. was...is your brother. He was kidnapped when you two were two weeks old." Daddy explained and mom started to cry again. "When both of us were, were two weeks old, how..." I began.

"He's not only your brother...he's your twin brother." Mom told me.

After first I was a little surprised and shocked, but then felt angry that they could keep a secret like that from me.

'How could they keep the fact I had a twin brother from me?'

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked. "We didn't know how to explain it before now." Daddy told me. "Were you going to tell me some day?" I demanded. "Yes, it's j-just been hard figuring out how." Mom responded.

"Hard to figure out how to tell me that I have a twin brother, how hard is that?" I shouted and then getting up I ran for my room.

I heard mom and daddy calling for me as I slammed the door.


	24. A Bad Day At School

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 24: A BAD DAY AT SCHOOL...**

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

It's been four years now since I learned about my brother.

The night my parents told me about D.J.

I was angry they didn't bother to tell me about my TWIN brother before that day. I don't know that they would have ever told me...if I had not asked.

They became a little happier, but still get sad when it gets closer to my birthday and now I finally know why...

Because just two weeks after we were born, D.J. had been kidnapped my dad is always picking on my mom and it's kind of weird to see my parent's act the way they do now.

I mean I know they love each other...

Uncle G. and Uncle Sam told me that the way they started acting after that day, is almost the way they acted before they started dating...

Before D.J. and I were born...

Before D.J. was kidnapped...

My dad has a ton of nicknames for mom and I noticed that he tries to annoy mom on purpose. It's funny...mom will act like she's made at him, but you can tell she's not.

I heard Uncle Sam and Uncle G. say at one time...something about a 'Thing' between my parents.

I found out dad came up with the nickname, Fawn for me because it's similar to Fern and Fern is one of dad's nicknames for mom.

This morning I had a hard time getting up for school, because I knew today...it would be twelve years ago today that D.J. was kidnapped.

My best friend Callie Beale, well she's kind of family...since I call her parents Uncle Eric and Aunt Nell.

When I learned about having a twin brother I called her that night to tell her and we just talked for a while.

Callie is a year younger than me, but she was so smart she was able to skip a grade and be in the same grade with me.

**AT SCHOOL...**

"Well if it isn't, Callie Beale...the queen of Nerds Ville." I heard and looked over to see...Michael Gallagher and his gang of four friends.

Just before I closed my locker, I heard Callie's books fall to the floor.

"Leave her alone, Michael." I said walking over to help Callie pick up her books.

When I knelt down to help Callie with her books...Michael used his foot against my shoulder and knocked me down, there was laughter from his friends.

"What are you gonna do if I don't? Wanna be hero, Dani Geeks." Michael asked as his friends continued to laugh. "It's Dani Deeks!" I informed him.

"Let's see we have Callie Beale who is the queen of Nerds Ville...so that must make you, Dani Geeks the queen of all GEEKS!" Michael laughed.

I had been trying to hold my temper and I didn't realize what I was doing until...I punched Michael right in the nose.

"F****** b****," Michael yelled and his fist landed against my left eye.

It really hurt, but didn't stop me from the fight that started after that. Michael was a foot taller, but I was doing pretty well at holding my own.

Until two of his friends started to come at me as I fought Michael. Just to be pulled away by a boy who came to help me.

At first I couldn't understand why the boy who came to help looked familiar to me. I was distracted, but I ducked just before Michael could hit me again.

"Fight, Fight, Fight," The kids around us were chanting. "All right...break it up! Get to your classes!" I looked up and saw...

Principal Larry Jones and I knew I was in trouble now.

"All right, let's go." Principal Jones said walking just behind...

Me, the boy who helped me, Michael and Michael's four friends started walking in the direction of the principal's office.

When we reached the office I found a seat next to the boy who had helped me. I looked at him again and realized why he looked so familiar...

He had the same blue eyes as me and dad's hair, but his hair was a little darker than dad's.

"I'm Jason Brady. You okay?" Jason asked and must have noticed me staring. "Fine and I didn't need your help dealing with, Michael." I said with glare. "Really, there is no way you could have taken him and all four of his friends on by yourself." Jason said and I noticed he had dad's smile.

'It was impossible...right? It couldn't be, D.J.'

"You don't know me." I said at last still glaring at him. "Why have you been staring at me?" Jason asked and I knew he was changing the subject. "You look like..." I began.

"Daniele Madeline Deeks, what happened?" It was mom and she didn't look happy...neither did dad.

'Oh yeah, I'm definitely in big trouble! How will I get out of this one?'

"Callie was being bullied by Michael and his gang again. What did you expect me to do?" I asked. "Not get into a fight and get suspended from..." Mom stopped when her eyes fell on Jason.

I knew she saw the same thing I did...the possibility that Jason could actually be my brother.

"Jason helped me. I could have taken care of Michael and his gang on my own though." I replied.

"She's just like you, Fern." Dad said and when I looked at him, he looked like he was trying not to smile.

"Don't encourage it, Marty." Mom told him with a glare. "I wasn't, Princess. Just stating the obvious," Dad told her.

"What..." I started. "You will be coming back to work with us. We'll take care of your eye and then you will be doing your homework." Mom said.

"She's a gifted mutant assassin." Dad muttered and mom glared at him again. "Marty..." Mom warned.

She was still glaring and looked like she was getting more p***** by the minute.


	25. Suspicions About Jason Brady

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 25: SUSPICIONS ABOUT JASON BRADY...  
**

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

I told Kensi years ago that her kids would be,

'Gifted Mutant Assassins, fighting on the side of justice.'

Of course when I said that I imagined myself as the father of her children, who knew back, then I would be right?

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Jason asked. "Because you look almost like my dad," Fawn answered. "How is that possible? If that were true it would mean..." Jason started. "Because my brother was kidnapped when we were two weeks old," Fawn replied. "I can't be your brother...my parents..." Jason didn't continue.

Maybe Fawn got into a fight at school, but she was standing up for a friend.

I know I shouldn't have said what I did...

That she was just like, Kensi.

I couldn't help it though, because what I said...it turned out to be true. Of course, Fawn was my daughter to.

Seeing Kensi mad is...kind of hot.

One look and I knew the boy sitting next to Fawn was D.J. I just couldn't figure out how it was possible.

That brought up other questions though...

'Where had he been for the past twelve years? How was it possible that he was here now?'

I noticed something about Jason though he hadn't said a word. He had a bruise on his shoulder, but it was mostly covered by his shirt and I knew it couldn't be from the fight today...it looked older than that.

Just seeing it sent me back in time and I thought about what Gordon John Brandel did to me.

"Where did you get the bruise on your shoulder?" I asked and Jason seemed surprised, before pulling his shirt up a little to cover the bruise. "I fell a few weeks ago, it's no big deal." Jason said with a shrug and I thought about times I had used excuses just like that.

"Dose your dad hit you?" I pressed, because I knew he was lying.

Kensi and Fawn looked from Jason to me and back again.

"No, I said I fell a couple of weeks ago. I was on my skateboard." Jason said and seemed uncomfortable talking about it. "My dad abused me and I used stories like that." I told him and this time Jason glared at me.

"I'm sorry for what your dad did to you, but my dad has never hurt me." Jason said sticking to his story.

"Then why do you look scared every time I mention him?" I inquired.

"I..." Jason opened and closed his mouth several times, but it seemed he had run out of excuses.

"I'll be right back." Kensi said and I looked at her. "Where..." I began. "I'm going to talk to the principal." She whispered in my ear and I nodded.

I watched her go, than looked back and forth, between Fawn and her brother. There was no doubt in my mind that Jason Brady was really D.J.

He looked like me, but you could see Kensi in him as well.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I had seen Jason and knew without a doubt that it was really, D.J.

Then Marty mentioned the bruise and I saw it to, I could see Jason was making excuses. I didn't know what to say.

I wanted to take him back to OSP with us though and figure things out.

I knocked on the principal's office door and was told to come in. I walked in and explained to him about Jason.

I told him that Marty and I were taking Jason with us, I told him about my suspicions on who Jason really was. There was one thing I couldn't tell him...

Was the fact that Jason was obviously being abused.

After a few minutes I made my way back to where Marty, Dani and Jason were.

"Ready to go," I asked and Dani nodded. "Let's go." Marty replied. "Jason, come on. You're coming with us." I said looking at Jason.

"Why should I go with you? I don't even know you and my parents should be here soon." Jason told me looking at us with untrusting eyes. "Because she's a Federal Agent and I'm a cop." Marty said from beside me.

After another few minutes Jason reluctantly agreed. When Jason got up, he sucked in his breath.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked and when Jason tried to smile, it came out in a grimace. "Fine, I think Michael and his gang got me better than I thought." Jason told her.

I knew though and so did Marty...that wasn't the case.

**OSP...**

When we got back Sam and Callen looked up from their paperwork.

"Is that..." Callen began.

"My name is, Jason Brady." Jason told him. "Dani, get some ice for your eye. Then I want you two on the couch doing your homework." I said. "Yeah, so you can talk about me." Jason muttered to Dani, but followed her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Callen asked once Jason and Dani were out of ear shot. "I don't know many kids that look like, Marty..." I began.

"So you kidnapped him from school on the suspicion that he is really, D.J.? Sam asked. "That and the fact someone is using him as a punching bag." Marty replied and I could see anger in his eyes.

I knew it was partly the fact he was thinking about what his own father had done to him.

"What makes you think someone may be using him as a punching bag?" Sam asked. "There was a bruise on his shoulder and there may be more than that." I replied.

"I think it's time we pay Jason's mom and dad a visit." Marty suggested and I nodded my head in agreement. "I think Sam and I should go...or you two might land in jail." Callen said getting up.

"I'll tell Hetty where we're headed. Then see if Nell and Eric will keep an eye on Dani and Jason." I said and headed in the direction of Hetty's office.


	26. Twelve Years Is A Long Time

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THE SONG:**

**FOREVER LOVE SUNG BY REBA MCENTIRE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**THE IDEA FOR THE STOLEN BIRTH CERTIFIC CAME FROM THE SHOW LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi for the past few nights has been dreaming of...Marty Deeks. She can't get him off her mind. She has been waking up and having trouble getting back to sleep...**

**Everyone is beginning to notice.**

**CHAPTER 26: TWELVE YEARS IS A LONG TIME...**

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...**

**JASON BRADY A.K.A. D.J. DEEKS****'**** P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it Marty Deeks and his wife, Kensi told me...that my name was really, Donald Justin Deeks and that I was their missing son.

They turned a room they had been using for storage into a bedroom for me when I came to live with them.

I wasn't sure who I was anymore, a part of me wanted them to continue to call me, Jason and yet the other part wanted to forget that life.

In the end I decided that I couldn't stand to be Jason anymore...that life had been a lie.

So now I'm Donald Justin Deeks, but everyone has started calling me D.J.

I was told that they had chosen the name Donald after Kensi's father, who was murdered when she was fifteen.

A DNA test confirmed that Kensi and Marty Deeks were in fact my parents...that Danielle Madeline Deeks or Dani is really my twin sister.

I have to admit that it's a lot to take in.

I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm a part of their family, but it's hard when you realize...that everything you had been told your whole life was in fact nothing but lies.

You always wonder who you really are and everything is still confusing.

At first I called Marty and Kensi...Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, but they told me if I could call them Marty and Kensi.

It seems Marty has a lot of nicknames for Kensi and one is similar to a nickname he has for, Dani.

My fake mom, Kerry Brady worked in an office and stole a blank birth certificate. She put her and her husband, Harvey Brady as my parents.

Harvey had been a cop who was fired just a few weeks prior to me being kidnapped. In his mind Marty had betrayed the LAPD when Marty became an LAPD/NCIS Liaison.

I don't see why that would give Harvey a reason to kidnap me. I know there's more than just being made at, Marty.

Well, Kerry Brady, Harvey Brady and Harvey's brother, Dylan Brady had all been in on the kidnapping.

I started to go to school where I am now at the beginning of the year, because that's when we had moved into the area.

I had seen Dani around school and for some reason always felt like I knew her from somewhere.

It actually turns out that Dani and I have more in common than...

The fact that we're twins...though I look more like, Marty. I was surprised I had not noticed it before it was pointed out to me.

Marty taught Dani to surf and the man I thought was my uncle worked as a lifeguard, but in his spare time taught me how to surf.

I was told by Kerry after I learned to surf...I was like a fish in the water.

I have grown up in California.

In a way I was happy to be away from the household I had grown up in. Away from getting the crap beat out of me every time I turned around.

It was nice to be in a house where I didn't have to fear for my life. Marty told me that his father...had done the same thing to him.

'The chances of that...weird,'

Dani told me this was the happiest she had ever seen them and for once I felt like I was home.

It's funny to watch Marty and Kensi pick on each other. When I mentioned it to Dani, she just rolled her eyes and told me what she had been told by Callen, Sam and everyone who knew them before we were born.

Marty and Kensi left a few hours ago.

So Callen decided to come over for a while, I have to admit Callen and Sam are pretty cool.

I'm getting to know everyone at NCIS. I had seen Callie Beale around school as well, but never knew that her parents worked at NCIS with my real parents.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

D.J. was finally home and I was glad. It had been a long road over the last twelve years...but everything was working out.

Marty and I were walking on the beach...I was surprised to realize where Marty had led me.

He stopped and turned to face me.

"Marty?" I asked and he smiled.

"Kensi Marie Byle - Deeks, it was a little over twelve years ago before the kids were born that I asked you to marry me. It's been a long twelve years for us and we almost didn't make it.

Our family was almost torn apart when D.J. was kidnapped and put back together when he came home. Now our family is complete again.

We're not only work partners, but also best friends and partners for life. So I want to ask you, Kensi Marie Byle- Deeks, will you marry me...again?" Marty asked and I couldn't believe it.

"I don't know, Marty...The last time you proposed. You had it written in seashells and rocks." I teased as I tried not to smile. "If you want me to do that again I'll need a little..." Marty began, but I cut him off with a kiss as the sun was beginning to set.

This very same thing happened the first time Marty asked me and it was déjà vu.

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

Only when we needed to breathe did we break apart.

"I guess that's a...yes?" I asked with a grin and she punched me in the shoulder. Of course it is, Lover Boy. It will be a new start for our whole family." She said and my arms went to her hips.

"I love you, Kens." I told her. "I know, Marty, because I love you to. Why don't we Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell and see if Hetty will come to...then we can tell them about us getting married again." Kensi suggested and I took her hand leading her back to the car.

**DANI'S P.O.V.**

I looked up from where I was sitting in the corner of the living room reading a book when the front door opened. Mom and dad came in holding hands and smiling about something.

'Please don't let mom be pregnant.'

That was the first thought that popped into my mind.

I was surprised to see behind mom and dad was...

Hetty, Aunt Nell, Uncle Eric, Callie and Uncle Sam

"What's going on?" Uncle Callen asked. "I asked, Fern, to marry me...again." Dad announced. "It wasn't like the last time." Mom said and I had to laugh at what Uncle Sam said next.

"I don't think we want to know the full details of what happened the last time." Uncle Sam said getting a laugh from everyone as I looked over at Callie and D.J.

"The last time he had it written in seashells and rocks, this time..." Mom started. "I didn't, but it was close, it was still at sunset." Dad told her with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, but only D.J. and Callie noticed.

Mom and dad were acting like they were not already married.

I had gotten used to this over the last few years, but it's weird to see your parents still so in love like they are after so many years.

**MONTHS LATER...**

**FEBUARY 6th...**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Marty was once again waiting for Kensi to walk down the aisle on Callen's arm. Sam once again stood beside him, as well as Eric and D.J.

Dani, Nell and Callie walked down the aisle just ahead of Kensi. It was hard to believe that it had now been thirteen years since this last happened.

Kensi and Marty exchanged vows and finally it was time for the reception.

Then after that the two would leave on their honeymoon that they never had the first time.

They were going to Hawaii, while Dani and D.J. stayed with Sam and his family.

Kensi and Marty made their way to the dance floor for the first dance.

"Forever, Kensi Marie Blye-Deeks," Marty questioned his arms going around her waist. "Forever, Martin Andrew Deeks," Kensi replied and putting her arms around his neck...she kissed him.

When the next song started D.J. asked Callie Beale to dance.

Nell and Eric made their way to the dance floor as well, but Sam decided to sit this dance out and stood to the side of the dance floor with Callen watching.

"It's good to see the family back together and happy again." Sam commented and Callen nodded. "Yes, it is. It's been a long time. Now both kids are home and this entire family is back together." Callen replied.

_**The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew.  
We'd spend this life side by side.  
I still feel the same though you're so far away.  
I swear that you'll always be mine.**_

_**Forever love.  
I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love.  
I won't give up.  
No matter what  
I'll be waiting for you.  
Forever love.**_

_**Minutes and hours and years my go by.  
But my heart knows nothing of time.  
So don't cry, just keep me right there in your dreams.  
And hold on to these words of mine.**_

_**Forever love.  
I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love.  
I won't give up.  
No matter what, **__**  
**__**I'll be waiting for you.  
Forever love.**_

_**Love is a road to our destiny.  
Nothing can change what is meant to be.**_

_**Forever love.  
I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love.  
I won't give up.  
No matter what, **__**  
**__**I'll be waiting for you.**_

_**Forever love.**_

The song seemed perfect for Kensi and Marty Deeks. When it ended they looked over to see who had put it in...

Hetty Lange.

Now it seemed Hetty was inching closer to the cake...

**THE END**

**Sequel to this story is:**

**WHAT TROUBLE CAN THEY CAUSE...NOW?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist putting in this chapter Marty asking Kensi to marry him the same way he had done years before or them getting married again.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY :)**


End file.
